I Didn't See Anything
by sweetlittlealice
Summary: SasuHina/OOC. One Shot.  hinata suddenly opened the door and she was extremely shock to see his boyfriend doing something that she couldn't believe in.


**A/N : **one shot, one shot. you guys decide. Ahoho, reviews please.

**Disclaimer: NARUTO is NOT mine. **How I wish it was though.

**I Didn't See Anything**

Sasuke x Hinata

A boy with pretty onyx eyes with dashing raven hair and pale white skin frowning like a child while sitting in his black leather couch, his gaze would go back and forth to the watch hanging at the wall. 'where the hell is she? It's already 1:30pm, damn it!' the boy thought, obviously, annoyed.

**Flashback:**

**It was a pretty rainy Friday night, when the couple had a conversation (on the phone) about their so-called bonding-date at the Uchiha's main mansion by tomorrow.**

'_Ne, sasuke kun. What should we do tomorrow?' the girl asked._

_He curved a triumphant smirk and answered his beloved hime._

'_Let's have our little bonding together here at my house, hinata. Since, we don't have enough time for our so called relationship as lovers anyway.'_

_He heard a soft sigh from his lover and he smirked in amusement. It means she can no longer reject his invitation since it's true anyway._

'_Fine. I'll be there tomorrow at uhm, 3:30pm? And please, don't scare the little cockroaches while I'm not yet around, okay? 'he heard her angelic giggle and he smiled. (a bit)_

'_Hn.' He said as a reply and the phone went off._

**End of Flashback**

he sighed deeply. 'Oh yeah, 3:30pm. I forgot.' He stared at the watch again, 1:43pm, it says. He frowned again.

'Damn time, why won't you fly fast?' he hissed.

It really pisses him off, hearing the tick tock sounds of his annoying clock is making his mind go insane. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought.

He gazed at the watch again and it says 1:58pm. God, his patience is killing him like whatever.

"You're dead once I lay my fingers on you, hinata." He gave a sinister smile which causes the cockroaches to pack their stuffs and run off. They could sense some perverted ideas, and it scares them.

After how many minutes of waiting he got tired He checked the clock again, and it says 3:04pm. God, he really hated waiting, his patience is really bugging him to the extent. Uchiha Sasuke, never waits in his whole life, NEVER. He frowned and he turned on the tv, he was really bored like hell. He was shocked when music suddenly barge in his ears unexpectedly. He was watching a pretty cure series, specifically, an anime.'_ PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURITI de KYUA Futari wa PURIKKYUA~!_' oh great, some musical introduction. He hated it, he was about to shut it off when he suddenly thought that the song was kind of upbeat, and he actually liked it, not hate it.

He sat near the television and he keeps on watching the said series. He suddenly stood up and he unconsciously sways his butt off to the music. He liked it, I tell you. He did some weird girly poses when the door suddenly slid open and his jaws drop off. It couldn't be happening.

"_PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA, Konnichiwa-ahhh! Eh…"_ he blinked thrice, dumbfounded by the situation.

White pearly orbs widen in surprise, jaws wide open, and she didn't expect this to happen. It couldn't be happening. The boy she loved, who stood in front of her just gave her a damn girly wink with such retarded girly pose. She couldn't really tell if this is a dream, a hallucination or reality. God, she's dumbfounded. What the hell was that just now?

"I-I didn't see anything. Ahehehe…" She averted her gaze, forces a laugh while stuttering the right words to say to her beloved sasuke.

He just stared at her, his hands still had the peace sign, standing there with his so called pretty cure pose, dumbfounded by the scenario.

"I uhh, going to close the door and pretend it didn't happened." She laughed and she went out and closes the door. Sasuke on the other hand, just gave her a nod and he blink. He smacks hand to his head and he thought. 'FUCK. She just SAW ME.'

"FUCK MY LIFE." He muttered and he sat down like what he normally does.

The door slid open again and his lovely girlfriend entered.

"Sasuuuuke kun! Sorry for the wait." She smiled gently while walking towards him. Man, she's good at this. For a timid and shy girl, she's actually a pro in these kinds of matters.

"Hn" he answered, blushing from embarrassment.

She sat down beside him and kissed him in the cheeks.

"I never thought you're into those kind of stuffs, sasuke." She giggled.

He frowned and his face flustered.

"Hey! I thought you didn't see anything." He eyed her.

She gave him a teasing smile and answered him.

"Opps, my bad."

He frowned and he grabs her wrist, pulls her close and their lips brushed eachother. He gave a triumphant smirk and walked away leaving the poor hinata sitting with her pretty pearly orbs wide open.

"Heh, I'll get something to eat, hinata." He waved while walking away like nothing had happened.

She nodded, still dumbfounded.

Okay, done ! XD I know, sounds familiar right? Well, hope you liked it. It was quite short though, sorry if it doesn't suit your taste. Thanks!


End file.
